Operation of lean burn engines, e.g., diesel engines and lean burn gasoline engines, provide the user with excellent fuel economy, and have very low emissions of gas phase hydrocarbons and carbon monoxide due to their operation at high air/fuel ratios under fuel lean conditions. Diesel engines, in particular, also offer significant advantages over gasoline engines in terms of their fuel economy, durability, and their ability to generate high torque at low speed.
From the standpoint of emissions, however, diesel engines present problems more severe than their spark-ignition counterparts. Emission problems relate to particulate matter (PM), nitrogen oxides (NOx), unburned hydrocarbons (HC) and carbon monoxide (CO). NOx is a term used to describe various chemical species of nitrogen oxides, including nitrogen monoxide (NO) and nitrogen dioxide (NO2), among others. NO is of concern because it is believed to undergo a process known as photo-chemical smog formation, through a series of reactions in the presence of sunlight and hydrocarbons, and is significant contributor to acid rain. NO2 on the other hand has a high potential as an oxidant and is a strong lung irritant. Particulates (PM) are also connected to respiratory problems. As engine operation modifications are made to reduce particulates and unburned hydrocarbons on diesel engines, the NOx emissions tend to increase.
The two major components of particulate matter are the volatile organic fraction (VOF) and a soot fraction (soot). The VOF condenses on the soot in layers, and is derived from the diesel fuel and oil. The VOF can exist in diesel exhaust either as a vapor or as an aerosol (fine droplets of liquid condensate) depending on the temperature of the exhaust gas. Soot is predominately composed of particles of carbon. The particulate matter from diesel exhaust is highly respirable due to its fine particle size, which poses health risks at higher exposure levels. Moreover, the VOF contains polycyclic aromatic hydrocarbons, some of which are suspected carcinogens.
A filter known in the art for trapping particulate matter is a wall-flow filter. Such wall-flow filters can comprise catalysts on the filter and burn off filtered particulate matter. A common construction is a multi-channel honeycomb structure having the ends of alternate channels on the upstream and downstream sides of the honeycomb structure plugged. This results in a checkerboard type pattern on either end. Channels plugged on the upstream or inlet end are opened on the downstream or outlet end. This permits the gas to enter the open upstream channels, flow through the porous walls and exit through the channels having open downstream ends. The gas to be treated passes into the catalytic structure through the open upstream end of a channel and is prevented from exiting by the plugged downstream end of the same channel. The gas pressure forces the gas through the porous structural walls into channels closed at the upstream end and opened at the downstream end. Such structures are primarily known to filter particles out of the exhaust gas stream. Often the structures have catalysts on the substrate, which enhance the oxidation of the particles. Typical patents disclosing such catalytic structures include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,904,551; 4,329,162; 4,340,403; 4,364,760; 4,403,008; 4,519,820; 4,559,193; and 4,563,414.
One NOx removal technique comprises a non-thermal plasma gas treatment of NO to produce NO2 which is then combined with catalytic storage reduction treatment, e.g., a lean NOx trap, to enhance NOx reduction in oxygen-rich vehicle engine exhausts. In the lean NOx trap, the NO2 from the plasma treatment is adsorbed on a nitrate-forming material, such as an alkali or alkaline earth metals, and stored as a nitrate. An engine controller unit (ECU) periodically runs a brief fuel-rich condition to provide hydrocarbons for a reaction that decomposes the stored nitrate into benign N2. By using a plasma, the lean NOx trap catalyst can be implemented with known NOx absorbers, and the catalyst may contain less or essentially no precious metals, such as Pt, Pd and Rh, for reduction of the nitrate to N2. Accordingly, an advantage is that a method for NOx emission reduction is provided that is inexpensive and reliable. The plasma-assisted lean NOx trap can allow the life of precious metal lean NOx trap catalysts to be extended for relatively inexpensive compliance to NOx emission reduction laws. Furthermore, not only does the plasma-assisted lean NOx trap process improve the activity, durability, and temperature window of lean NOx trap catalysts, but it allows the combustion of fuels containing relatively high sulfur contents with a concomitant reduction of NOx, particularly in an oxygen-rich vehicular environment.
Another catalytic technology for removal of NOx from lean-burn engine exhausts involves NOx storage reduction catalysis, commonly called the “lean-NOx trap”. The lean-NOx trap technology can involve the catalytic oxidation of NO to NO2 by catalytic metal components effective for such oxidation, such as precious metals. However, in the lean NOx trap, the formation of NO2 is followed by the formation of a nitrate when the NO2 is adsorbed onto the catalyst surface. The NO2 is thus “trapped”, i.e., stored, on the catalyst surface in the nitrate form and subsequently decomposed by periodically operating the system under fuel-rich combustion conditions that effect a reduction of the released NOx (nitrate) to N2.
Oxidation catalysts comprising a precious metal dispersed on a refractory metal oxide support are known for use in treating the exhaust of diesel engines in order to convert both hydrocarbon and carbon monoxide gaseous pollutants by catalyzing the oxidation of these pollutants to carbon dioxide and water. Such catalysts have been generally contained in units called diesel oxidation catalysts (DOC), or more simply catalytic converters, which are placed in the exhaust flow path from a Diesel-powered engine to treat the exhaust before it vents to the atmosphere. Typically, the diesel oxidation catalysts are formed on ceramic or metallic substrate carriers (such as the flow-through monolith carrier, as described hereinbelow) upon which one or more catalyst coating compositions are deposited. In addition to the conversions of gaseous HC, CO and the SOF fraction of particulate matter, oxidation catalysts that contain platinum group metals (which are typically dispersed on a refractory oxide support) promote the oxidation of nitric oxide (NO) to NO2.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,491,120 discloses oxidation catalysts containing ceria and a bulk second metal oxide which may be one or more of titania, zirconia, ceria-zirconia, silica, alumina-silica and alpha-alumina.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,627,124 discloses oxidation catalysts containing ceria and alumina. It is disclosed that each have a surface area of at least about 10 m2/g. The weight ratio of ceria to alumina is disclosed to be 1.5:1 to 1:1.5. It is further disclosed to optionally include platinum. The alumina is disclosed to preferably be activated alumina. U.S. Pat. No. 5,491,120 discloses oxidation catalysts containing ceria and a bulk second metal oxide, which may be one or more of titania, zirconia, ceria-zirconia, silica, alumina-silica and alpha-alumina.
The prior art also shows an awareness of the use of zeolites, including metal-doped zeolites, to treat diesel exhaust. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,929,581 discloses a filter for diesel exhaust, in which the exhaust is constrained to flow through the catalyst walls to filter the soot particles. A catalyst comprising a platinum group metal-doped zeolite is dispersed on the walls of the filter to catalyze oxidation of the soot to unplug the filter.
As is well-known in the art, catalysts used to treat the exhaust of internal combustion engines are less effective during periods of relatively low temperature operation, such as the initial cold-start period of engine operation, because the engine exhaust is not at a temperature sufficiently high for efficient catalytic conversion of noxious components in the exhaust. To this end, it is known in the art to include an adsorbent material, which may be a zeolite, as part of a catalytic treatment system in order to adsorb gaseous pollutants, usually hydrocarbons, and retain them during the initial cold-start period. As the exhaust gas temperature increases, the adsorbed hydrocarbons are driven from the adsorbent and subjected to catalytic treatment at the higher temperature. In this regard, see for example U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,231 which discloses (columns 5-6) the use of platinum group metal-doped zeolites as low temperature hydrocarbon adsorbents as well as oxidation catalysts.
As discussed hereinabove, oxidation catalysts comprising a platinum group metal dispersed on a refractory metal oxide support are known for use in treating exhaust gas emissions from diesel engines. Platinum (Pt) remains the most effective platinum group metal for oxidizing CO and HC in a DOC, after high temperature aging under lean conditions and in the presence of fuel sulfur. Nevertheless, one of the major advantages of using Pd based catalysts is the lower cost of Pd compared to Pt. However, Pd based DOCs typically show higher light-off temperatures for oxidation of CO and HC, especially when used with HC storage materials, potentially causing a delay in HC and or CO light-off. Pd containing DOCs may poison the activity of Pt to convert paraffins and/or oxidize NO and may also make the catalyst more susceptible to sulfur poisoning. These characteristics have typically prevented the use of Pd as an oxidation catalyst in lean burn operations especially for light duty diesel applications where engine temperatures remain below 250° C. for most driving conditions.
The present invention conceives of a novel washcoat design in order to improve the before mentioned disadvantages.